a. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a data bus collision avoidance system and methods that efficiently and effectively transmit data to and receive data from a data bus, and more particularly to a data bus system and methods that provide for the reliable exchange of data between components of a remote catheter guidance system.
b. Background Art
Many electrical, electronic and mechanical systems utilize components that cooperate or work together by exchanging data, often over a data bus. As these systems grow in complexity, the need to exchange this data orderly, efficiently, reliably, and predictably over the data bus increases. Often, the proper operation of these systems are dependent on the precise transmission of control commands and sensor information.
In particular, as medical systems progress to provide more control of instruments like catheters, so too must the means of communicating between components of those medical systems. Data buses are used to exchange data between multiple devices, which are connected to the data buses through nodes, which operably connect devices to the data bus.
In one type of medical procedure, a catheter is manipulated through a patient's vasculature to a patient's heart, and carries one or more electrodes which can be used for mapping, ablation, diagnosis, or other treatments. Once at the intended site, treatment can include ablation, cryoablation, lasers, chemicals, high-intensity focused ultrasound, etc. As readily apparent, such treatment requires precise control of the catheter during manipulation to, from, and at the treatment site. This can be accomplished by the effective and reliable transmission of data and return of sensor information.
Problematic data collisions occur when more than one node attempts to access the same node or physical media at the same time. The electrical signals from different nodes cannot coexist in the same physical media at the same time and remain intelligible. Collisions can cause missed input and output cycles, errors in transmitting data and reading data, and, in turn, unexpected system performance.
Many current solutions to the problem of bus collision involve attempts to re-transmit data through a number of retries. These solutions add overhead and delays in the system to achieve data transmission. Other solutions attempt to prioritize nodes in a hierarchy. These solutions unnecessarily complicate the system, make configuration and reconfiguration difficult, and add overhead—especially where the system needs to maintain priority directories on a dynamic basis.
The inventors herein have thus recognized a need for a data bus that can perform efficient yet accurate data exchange between the various components of a system.